


I fell but you picked me up my feet

by JamieV_writing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Oikawa Tooru, Gay Iwaizumi Hajime, Getting Together, Insecure Oikawa Tooru, Kind Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Soft Oikawa Tooru, This is just a fic I wrote while I'm in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieV_writing/pseuds/JamieV_writing
Summary: "Oi. Trashykawa. What're you doing out here?" the familiar voice of his best friend called out from behind.Oikawa turned his head and saw Iwaizumi standing behind him, hands in his jean pockets. "Iwa-chan. How convenient. I was just thinking about you." the brown-haired teen said flirtatiously."Hey, Iwa-chan... what do you think of me?""What kinda stupid question is that?"
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 30





	I fell but you picked me up my feet

"Oi. Trashykawa. What're you doing out here?" the familiar voice of his best friend called out from behind.  
Oikawa turned his head and saw Iwaizumi standing behind him, hands in his jean pockets. "Iwa-chan. How convenient. I was just thinking about you." the brown-haired teen said flirtatiously.

"You and your idiotic pickup lines." Iwaizumi huffed, rolling his eyes. He sat down beside his friend and asked, "What're you doing here?"

Oikawa let out a soft sigh.

"Hey, Iwa-chan... what do you think of me?"  
"What kinda stupid question is that?"

"Iwa...don't answer a question with a question!" Oikawa pouted. Iwaizumi smacked the side of Oikawa's shoulder lightly. "I asked you first."

"Well...nothing, really. Just needed some... fresh air." the setter replied.

"Now...I think you can be quite the annoying brat." Iwaizumi said. Oikawa's shoulders sagged and he let out a discouraged laugh. "Seems that way doesn't it?" he murmured, brown eyes staring at the sunset which was slowly setting down the horizon, the sound of waves crashing filling the quiet beach.

Iwaizumi thought Oikawa looked beautiful, bathed in the red glow from the setting sun. "I also think that you're a great setter. And maybe...just maybe...I find you more attractive than the others." Iwaizumi paused. "When we're alone like this, I think you have the softest personality," he added.

"To be honest, I feel...like I'm falling behind Tobio, you know? He's getting better and better while I just..." Oikawa's voice died down. He wiped the tears threatening to spill out his eyes before laughing. "It's really stupid, I know. I should be proud of how far he's gone. But...I couldn't help but feel this sort of insecurity within me." Oikawa opened up. The other pulled the brunette closer to him. "I'm not that good at comforting. You should know that. But I know you've been working hard. You're our captain that always knows how to lift up the depressing atmosphere if we lose a game against an opponent. We might not say it often but we love you. _I_ love you. I mean- wait- uh-"

Oikawa giggled. "I love you too, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked, in shock. "I've been dropping hints here and there. What do you mean 'Really?'?" Oikawa grumbled.

"But...don't you only date girls? Or only feel attracted to girls?" he asked in disbelief. "I'm _bisexual_ , blockhead. I like both genders. And what do you mean I only date girls? I had my fair share of good-looking guys with terrible snogging skills." Oikawa gasped, faking feeling offended. "Oh." Iwaizumi breathed out. He blinked before looking dead in Oikawa's eyes.

"Tooru...can I kiss you?" Iwaizumi asked, placing a hand over Oikawas'.

Oikawa smiled and leaned in, catching chapped lips on his soft ones. His eyes fluttered close as Iwaizumi held him in his arms.

They pulled apart and Oikawa let out a breath. "So what are we?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Boyfriends, I guess." Oikawa shrugged. "And to tell you the truth, you kiss _so_ much better than any other person I've dated." the captain commented, making Iwaizumi laugh.

"You wanna sleep over?" Iwaizumi offered, squeezing Oikawa's hand softly.

"Sure. But I want cuddles." the brunette winked. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Baby." he teased.

Oikawa rested his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. " _Your_ baby." he corrected.

"I love you, Hajime."

"I love you more, Tooru."


End file.
